Buscando a Sukea
by Dafri
Summary: Sakura esta dispuesta a dejar de lado los sentimientos que tiene por Sasuke, motivo por el cual busca a Sukea.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece. Los personajes de esta historia son creación de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Buscando a Sukea**

Era una noche normal las chicas habían salido de fiesta, para festejar el cumpleaños número 20 de Tenten. –Frentona vamos baila. Sabes que odio mucho cuando te quedas sentada toda la noche, rechazando a cuanto chico te invita una copa o a bailar- Dijo Ino jalando a Sakura del brazo. – Si no quieres que eso pase deja de invitarme a estas fiestas, no tienen sentido, solo vienen bailan en pareja y bebemos para después cometer estupideces de las que nos arrepentiremos al día siguiente.- Dijo Sakura soltándose del agarre de su amiga para después beber un poco más de sake. –Sabes que te gustan y te diviertes mucho en ellas.- Dijo la rubia sentándose a un lado de su amiga. –Sí y eso era antes, cuando salíamos solas y ninguna tenia pareja.- Sakura hizo un puchero provocando la risa de Ino. –Animo Sakura, algún día encontraras a alguien especial, solo que para eso debes de dejar de pensar en Sasuke.- Ino golpeo con el dedo índice la frente de Sakura, la vio a su amiga con cara de poco amigos. –Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con eso, te dije que ya lo olvide además no estoy dispuesta a volver a salir con Lee, Kiba o Chouji, esas citas que organizaste fueron un desastre.- Ino soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de todos al no poder parar de reír. – Esta bien lo admito no fueron las mejores citas que pudiste tener pero, son las únicas personas que te conocen y que aceptaron salir contigo.

-Ino déjame recordarte que yo fui engañada al igual que ellos para salir juntos y por esos motivos, Lee casi me besa, Akamaru me tiro y le pague una cena a Chouji.- La rubia volvía a reír. –Debes de aceptar que fue divertido y que por lo menos Lee hizo varios méritos para tener una segunda cita. –Sakura la miro enojada. – Sakura no seas así, vas a arruinarme la noche si me la paso sentada contigo, baila con alguien y te prometo que te ayudare a buscar a aquel chico del que el otro día hablamos.- Le dijo Ino a la peli rosa, provocando que esta la viera con cierto interés. –Anda vamos yo sé que quieres volverlo a ver.- Dijo Ino provocando que Sakura riera, al recordar de quien hablaba Ino. –Esto es un trato.- Dijo Sakura levantándose y caminando en dirección a la pista de baile. –Sakura no tiene remedio cuando de hombres se trata.- Dijo Ino para para sí misma, sonriendo y alcanzando a su amiga en la pista de baile.

En la mesa que estaba junto de ellas, alguien había escuchado la conversación y estaba ansioso por saber de quién hablaban las chicas. Y sin quitar la mirada de las jóvenes que bailaban, continuo bebiendo hasta acabar la noche.

Sakura fue despertada por los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana, se sorprendió al verse ahí se supone que ella pasaría la noche con Ino y las chicas. ¿Qué hacía en su departamento? Era la pregunta que la inquietaba y la otra era ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Evidentemente no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en la fiesta después de que Ino la convenciera de bailar. Recordando a su amiga, se acordó del trato que habían hecho durante la fiesta.

El chico del que habían hablado hace unos días, no era nadie más que un amor platónico de la adolescencia igual que uno que otro actor, sin embargo Sakura quería saber que había sido de él, ¿Estaría casado? ¿Seguiría soltero? Sin duda alguna sentía curiosidad por volver a verlo y saber si podría tener una oportunidad con el ahora que ella ya no era una niña y claro suponiendo que el siguiera soltero. Tal vez el hecho de querer que su amiga cumpla con la ayuda que propuso para encontrarlo la haga ver desesperada, pero ese es un riesgo que ella piensa correr con tal de encontrar al que posiblemente seria el hombre indicado.

Después de arreglarse decidió ir a casa de su amiga para continuar con las planes que tenían ese día camino a casa de Ino se encontró con sus amigas quienes se alegraron al verla. – ¡Sakura!- sus amigas se sorprendieron al verla. -¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- Pregunto Ino algo molesta. –Sinceramente ni yo lo sé, solo sé que amanecí en mi departamento. -Dijo Sakura, Ino la miro un rato mientras intentaba analizar si su amiga mentía. –Bueno como sea, no te perdiste de mucho pero me debes una por abandonarme. –Le dijo la rubia a Sakura. –Ahora que ya estamos todas ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Tenten -Vayamos a comer algo y planear como encontraremos a ese fotógrafo.- Risas de las chicas –Ino ¿Les dijiste?- Sakura se empezaba a molestar. –Sakura… Ino nos lo conto por que quiere que también las ayudemos en esto…-Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa. –Además de somos amigas y nos tenemos que apoyar en este tipo de cosas.-Intervino Tenten. – ¿Sakura me perdonas por contarles?-Pregunto Ino temerosa de que la peli rosa la golpeara. –Claro que te perdono Ino cerda, sobre todo porque Hinata y Tenten tienen razón en que necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a Sukea.

Las cuatro chicas fueron a un nuevo restaurante que había en la aldea.

-Sakura más te vale estar preparada para lo siguiente. Porque yo Ino Yamanaka doy por inaugurada esta serie de preguntas y respuestas a Sakura. Antes que nada les recuerdo las reglas; Número 1: Una pregunta a la vez. Y número 2: Sakura responde con honestidad a todo.

-Ino deberías bajar la voz, estamos solas pero alguien afuera puede escuchar esto-Dijo Sakura avergonzada de que Ino utilizara los palillos como micrófono y hablara como presentadora de programa de concursos. –Está bien, ya me calmo.-Dijo Ino sentándose. –Empiezo yo. ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo vuelves a pensar en Sukea?- Pregunto Hinata inclinándose sobre la mesa. –La verdad es que siempre he pensado en él, no se me parece raro que nunca volviéramos a verlo y sobretodo me pregunto el que habrá sido de el después de tantos años.

-¿Por qué te gusta el, si solo lo has visto una vez?-Pregunto Tenten curiosa. –Pues se me hace atractivo además, que hay algo que no me deja tranquila en cuanto a su rostro, supongo que solo es por eso que me gusta.

-Y Sakurita ¿Estas consiente de que él es mayor que nosotras? Fácilmente Sukea es 5 años mayor o incluso puede que tenga la edad de Kakashi. Que lio seria si Sukea tiene la edad de Kakashi, sería como un viejo sensei sexi.-Todas las chicas reían por el comentario de Ino

-Sukea y Kakashi no tienen nada que ver son muy diferentes. Y estoy muy segura de que Sukea no es tan viejo.

-¿Sukea no es viejo para quien Sakura-chan?- Pregunto Naruto, interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas que no sabían que responder. –Naruto… Lo que sucede es que… Sakura estaba sugiriendo en buscar a Sukea para pedirle que sea el fotógrafo de la boda.- Respondió Hinata que se veía bastante tímida al mentirle a su prometido. – ¡Qué gran idea Sakura-chan!- Dijo Naruto entusiasmado –Aunque hay un pequeño problema, no hemos sabido de el en años y quien sabe dónde este ahora- Dijo Naruto – Eso es lo que estábamos diciendo Naruto.- Dijo Ino.

-¿Quién es Sukea?-Pregunto Sai que no sabía sobre quien estaban hablando –Cierto hay que ser amables con Sai él no estaba con nosotros en ese tiempo, así que no lo conoció.-Dijo Ino ganándose una mirada asesina de Sakura, quien por dentro reía de lo resbalosa que podía ser su amiga, solo bastaba ver como se había colgado del brazo de Sai. –No te atrevas a decirle a Sai lo que te conté Ino puerca.- Le dijo Sakura a su amiga –Tranquila Frentesota tu secreto está a salvo.-Ino hizo un gesto como si cerrara su boca con un candado.

-Antes de que le cuentes a Sai la historia de Sukea ¿No crees que sería mejor que los chicos también se sentara?- Dijo Tenten – Cierto yo me siento a lado de Sakura-Dijo Rock Lee empujando a Ino para sentarse a lado de Sakura. –Olvídate de que la convenza de volver a tener una cita contigo.- Amenazo Ino a Lee jalándole la oreja. –Gomenasai Ino, no fue mi intención.- Dijo Lee obteniendo una risa sínica de la rubia.

-Y bien chicos ¿Qué es lo que los trae a comer aquí en vez de ir a Ichiraku?-Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad y con la finalidad de que todos se empezaran a integrar. –Nada en especial solo que apenas me recomendaron este restaurante y quería asegurarme de que sea bueno antes de proponerte otra cita Sakura-chan.- Dijo Lee guiñándole un ojo a Sakura provocando las burlas de todos, menos de la chica de cabello rosa quien puso los ojos en blanco. –Entonces ¿Quién es Sukea?- Volvió a preguntar Sai que estaba ansioso por que sus amigos le contaran historias sobre su pasado, pues de ese modo según él los conocía más. Mientras todos le contaban la historia a Sai comían alegremente.

-Entonces según entiendo yo Sukea también estuvo en Anbú.- Dijo Sai –Pero la descripción del sujeto no se me hace familiar.- Dijo fijándose en su libreta de dibujo donde estaba el autorretrato que hizo de Sukea basado en la descripción que le dieron sus amigos, sobre todo Sakura que admitió recordar muy bien su rostro por que le parecía muy guapo Sukea. – ¿Por qué no vamos con Kakashi el como hokage debe de saber algo?- Pregunto Sai aventando su libreta sobre la mesa. –Creo que piel de leche tiene razón, paguemos la cuenta y vayamos con Kakashi-Sensei. -Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie. Sakura antes de levantarse vio la libreta de Sai aun en la mesa y la tomo. Todos de alguna forma estaban entusiasmados por preguntarle a Kakashi sobre el paradero de Sukea. Llegaron a la torre del hokage y se encontraron con Shikamaru quien se sorprendió de verlos a todos ahí. –Hola Shikamaru. ¿Kakashi está ocupado? Tenemos algo que preguntarle.-Dijo Naruto –Esta libre-Dijo Shikamaru. –Perfecto.- Dijo Sakura corriendo hacia la oficina de su antiguo sensei seguida de sus demás amigos.

Extrañamente la puerta de la oficina del hokage se encontraba abierta y Kakashi esperaba el momento en que los chicos se pararan frente a ella. –Buenas tardes Kakashi- sensei ¿Podemos pasar?-Dijo Sakura sintiéndose incomoda por el hecho de que Kakashi la veía fijamente. Por supuesto adelante. ¿En que los puedo ayudar chicos?-Dijo Kakashi bajando la vista a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Pues Sakura tenía una duda-Dijo Ino empujando a Sakura hacia el escritorio. – ¿Cuál es tu duda Sakura?-Pregunto Kakashi mirando a Sakura. –Yo… quería saber si usted sabe sobre el paradero de Sukea- Dijo Sakura rogando porque su sensei no notara su interés en el fotógrafo. Por otro lado Kakashi se sorprendió mucho al saber que después de varios años, los chicos aún se acordaran de Sukea, comenzando a sudar ante los nervios Kakashi dedujo que la mejor forma de escapar de esta situación era ser indiferente. -¿Quién?- Pregunto volteando la mirada hacia la ventana. Sakura que conocía a su sensei y sabía que intentaba ignorarlos de la misma forma que a Gai sensei, se molestó y le arrojo la libreta con el autorretrato de Sukea –El guapo de la página diez-Grito sonrojándose. –Kakashi ante el mal carácter de su ex alumna no tuvo de otra más que levantar la libreta de dibujos. –Ah el ¿Qué no es el fotógrafo que estuvo aquí hace unos años?- Dijo Kakashi intentando sonar neutral. –Sí, es el- Dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

-Kakashi, necesito que firmes esto-Grito Tsunade abriendo la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a todos a dentro. Kakashi soltó un suspiro de alivio. –Ah Sakura, sé que es tu día libre pero te necesito en el hospital ahora- Le dijo Tsunade a su alumna caminando hacia el escritorio de Kakashi, quien se sintió salvado de tener que responder más preguntas sobre Sukea. –Adiós chicos tengo que ir a trabajar.- Dijo Sakura desanimada emprendiendo su camino hacia el hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL DIBUJO**

Después de tener que tomar un turno que no estaba planeado en el hospital, Sakura caminaba cansada por la aldea en dirección a su casa. –Buenas noches Sakura-chan.- La saludo Kakashi quien iba en sentido opuesto a la dirección por la cual caminaba la chica. –Buenas noches Kakashi sensei ¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas?- Pregunto la peli rosa desanimada y con un tono de voz que hacía notar su cansancio. –Bueno veras yo estaba esperándote en tu departamento, pero vi que no llegabas así que decidí buscarte.- Explico el peli gris a Sakura. –Bueno si es así ¿Por qué no me acompaña a mi apartamento? Creo que ahí podemos hablar.- Kakashi sin pensarlo asintió con la cabeza aceptando la proposición de su antigua alumna. –Y bien sensei ¿Qué tal la vida de hokage?

-Pues no me quejo.-Dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca como lo hacía usualmente, en ese momento Sakura comenzó a reír provocando que Kakashi la viera con cierto interés.

–Perdón pero parece que a pesar de todos los años que llevamos conociéndonos usted sigue guardándose las cosas, incluso hasta los problemas más evidentes. –Dijo Sakura adelantándose como si estuviese molesta, aunque eso es algo que Kakashi no noto por estarla observando, como lo hacía usualmente desde hace tiempo. Las piernas de la joven eran largas y firmes, subió su mirada y se encontró con ese trasero que estaba fuera de su alcance. –Kakashi ya te arrepentiste de acompañarme a mi departamento. –Dijo Sakura deteniendo su caminar sin voltear a ver a Kakashi, este último agradeció mucho de que no lo volteara a ver o lo hubiera descubierto con la mirada perdida en su cuerpo, el cual había cambiado convirtiéndola un una mujer bastante atractiva ante los ojos de Kakashi. –Decías algo Sakura- Dijo Kakashi intentando que no se notara que estaba distraído. –Realmente eres estúpido si crees que caeré igual que Gai sensei en tu juego de que me estabas ignorando.- Grito Sakura espantando a Kakashi, se notaba que la joven no solo había aprendido las técnicas de su maestra, sino también de su carácter y si intuición. –Como sea te estaba diciendo que se lo difícil que es ser el hokage, muchas veces vi a Tsunade sama bastante estresada con el papeleo, y bueno tu… eres diferente, pero también te estresas con ese tipo de cosas y sé que un asistente no basta, además de que Shikamaru es algo perezoso como para ayudarte en algunas cosas así que… Solo quería que supieras que yo te puedo ayudar si es lo que necesitas.- Dijo Sakura caminando de nuevo, Kakashi estaba realmente sorprendido por el hecho de que su alumna se preocupara por él.

Al darse cuenta de que lo dejaba atrás corrió detrás de ella y la sujeto del brazo cuando por fin la alcanzo. –Acepto tu ayuda Sakura-chan, solo no quiero que tú te satures de trabajo, tendrás que acomodar tu horario para poder ayudarme si es lo que quieres.- Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos lo que causo que la joven se ruborizara, incluso él también tuvo un ligero sonrojo que se ocultó de bajo de la máscara que el llevaba. Sakura desvió la mirada de Kakashi, se sentía muy apenada. –No se preocupe por mi sensei, puedo organizar mi horario, es algo que hice ya una vez cuando Tsunade era hokage, no creo que sea tan difícil ahora.- Sonrío la joven intentando aligerar la tensión que había entre ambos. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el piso de Sakura.

–Pase sensei- Dijo la joven abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz, Kakashi se sorprendió era la primera vez que estaba en el departamento de su alumna, no es que en el pasado él nunca hubiera sido invitado, si no que desde que era Hokage, el cargo absorbía su vida y no le daba tiempo de asistir a muchos lugares más que de vez en cuando, cuando salía con Gai o Tenzo a tomar un trago en algún bar. – ¿Quiere tomar un té o un café?- Pregunto Sakura desde la cocina. –Un té está bien.- Respondió Kakashi, mientras caminaba por la sala de Sakura, le resultaba impresionante el hecho de que Sakura pudiera organizarse y vivir sola, aunque conociéndola era creíble que ella se mudara, sobre todo al saber que ella y sus padres no tenían una buena relación. Kakashi se detuvo a observar las fotos que Sakura había colgado en la pared, había varias y de repente se dio cuenta de algo en ninguna foto figuraba Sasuke.

-Aquí está su té sensei; por favor tome asiento.- Dijo Sakura colocando una bandeja con dos tazas en su mesa de centro para después sentarse en el piso, Kakashi hizo lo mismo. –Y bien sensei ¿Qué es de lo que quería hablarme?- Pregunto Sakura dando un sorbo a su café. –Más que hablar de un tema en específico yo solo vine a entregarte algo.- Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja de papel y se la entregó a Sakura ella la vio y sonrió. –Sensei, Sai fue quien dibujo esto dijo.- Dijo la joven con la sonrisa aun en su rostro al ver lo que había en la hoja de papel. –Eso lose, y él me pidió que te entregara el dibujo, dice que lo describiste con tanto entusiasmo que lo mejor era que tú lo conservaras.- Ante las palabras del peli plata Sakura se ruborizo e intento esconder la cara detrás de la taza de café que estaba tomando. –Sakura-chan ¿Por qué estas interesada en encontrar a este sujeto?- Pregunto Kakashi, Sakura vio en ese momento una oportunidad para que Kakashi la ayudara en su búsqueda y decidió jugarse esa oportunidad ocupando una de las tantas técnicas que le enseño su maestra "El engaño femenino", con Kakashi no habría necesidad de utilizar sus atributos, simplemente por el hecho de que según ella Kakashi nunca ha tenido malos pensamientos de ella, además de que ella pensaba que su sensei la ve como una hija o simplemente su alumna de la que siempre cuido, así que utilizaría más que nada sus sentimientos. –Pues quiero encontrarlo porque me parece un gran fotógrafo además nos gustaría para que alguien de confianza y bueno con la cámara tome las fotos de la boda de Naruto- Dijo Sakura -Sakura-chan yo no nací ayer y tampoco llevo poco tiempo de conocerte como para creerme esa mentira.- Dijo Kakashi en un tono serio con el que muy pocas veces le hablaba a ella. –Está bien Sensei, le contare la verdad solo no me hable con ese tono. Lo que pasa es que hace poco hablando con Ino, me acorde de él y tomando en cuenta que mis sentimientos por Sasuke están en el pasado, creo que lo mejor para superar un amor fallido es intentando congeniar con una nueva persona, solo que siendo sincera nadie en esta aldea me parece atractivo, así que pensé en Sukea.

Kakashi no sabía cómo sentirse ante la confesión de su alumna y sobre todo no sabía que hacer al respecto. –Así que tú quieres salir con Sukea solo para olvidar a Sasuke.- Dijo el peli plata observando a su alumna. –No sensei, es más que eso yo siento curiosidad por Sukea y siento que el es mi tipo de chico. Ya sabe ese de quien realmente me puedo enamorar y por alguna extraña razón sé que me va a corresponder, o al menos eso quiero creer.-Dijo Sakura con esa mirada que Kakashi no había visto en años. –Sakura-chan cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti.-Dijo acomodándole un mechón de tras de la oreja a la joven, Sakura estaba quieta observándolo y él estaba perdido en sus ojos esos que tanto le volvían loco, él se debatía en su cabeza sobre besarla o no. Cuando de pronto la paz que había entre los dos fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta. Ambos fueron sacados bruscamente de esa tranquilidad en la que se encontraban. -¿Quién?- Pregunto Sakura levantándose del piso para poder abrir la puerta, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue más golpes en su puerta. –Sakura chan no abras.- Dijo Kakashi colocándose delante de Sakura con un kunai en la mano. Abrió la puerta y lo único que vio fue a un pelinegro con capa observándolo sorprendido por el hecho de que Kakashi fuera quien abriera la puerta. –Vaya creo que si papá Kakashi defiende a Sakura amenazando a las visitas lo mejor es irme. -Dijo sarcástico Sasuke quien se prepara para irse. –Espera Sasuke creo que lo mejor será que yo me vaya.- Dijo Kakashi bajando el kunai. –Nos vemos mañana chicos yo tengo que irme a casa.- Dijo el ninja copia para después saltar por los tejados hasta llegar a su departamento.

En la soledad de su departamento Kakashi no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura y en cómo le había confesado su interés en Sukea, vaya lio en el que estaba metido que haría ahora, le confesaría a Sakura que él es Sukea o nunca se lo diría y esperaría a que su alumna se enamorara de alguien más, esa última opción le hacía sentir un dolor en el pecho. El mismo dolor que le causaba la inseguridad que sentía al haber dejado a Sakura sola con Sasuke en el departamento de la joven. Conociendo a su alumna podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa para que Sasuke se quedara en la aldea. Esos pensamientos de las mil y un formas en las que Sakura convencería a Sasuke iban desde lo más inocente a algo que le causaba miedo pensar.

Decidió dejar de torturarse mentalmente y se puso a leer su amado Icha Icha hasta de la nada y sin darse cuenta dormirse.

A las pocas horas de haber dormido Kakashi fue despertado por su alarma, con pereza la apago y se fue a dar una ducha para despejarse, después de eso continuo con su rutina para salir al trabajo. Llegando a su oficina se dio cuenta que había alguien adentro, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Sakura acomodando papeles sobre su escritorio. –Ah buenos días Hokage sama.- Saludo Sakura a Kakashi causándole a este sentimientos encontrados por la manera en que lo llamaba. –Por favor Sakura-chan no me llames así, es extraño. ¿Por cierto que es lo que haces aquí tan temprano?- Pregunto el ninja copia mirando a Sakura quien ahora caminaba con una charola que coloco en su escritorio. –Kakashi sensei en el tiempo que Tsunade fue Hokage, entendí que lo más importante para alguien con un puesto tan importante como el que tienes ahora, es el orden y que alguien esté preparada para lo que necesites.- Dijo Sakura tendiéndole una taza de café. –Sakura ¿Estas segura de que Tsunade no abusaba de su puesto?-Pregunto Kakashi aceptando la taza que Sakura que le daba. –Estoy segura de que lo hacía, pero qué más da. Lo importante es que me puedo ocupar en ayudarte, me sirve para distraerme.- Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa que Kakashi conocía a la perfección. –Sakura chan ¿Te pasa algo?- La miro fijamente esperando una respuesta honesta, sin embargo Sakura puso esa sonrisa fingida que años antes Sai descubriría que es falsa. –Sakura ¿Anoche paso algo con Sasuke de lo que quieras hablar?- Kakashi esperaba que con esa pregunta su alumna se pusiera a llorar y le contara toda la verdad, sin embargo Sakura solo seco una lagrima fugitiva. –Solo discutí un poco con el.- Kakashi estaba sorprendido por eso y sinceramente no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba. –Bueno, lo mejor será que empieces por firmar estos papeles, los ordene por el grado de importancia que tienen y no te preocupes por los reportes de misión ya los acomode para que se vayan al archivo y los que necesitas leer están esperándote aquí.

-Sakura por favor no hagas esto, no necesitas fingir que estas bien. Dime que paso anoche.- Dijo Kakashi caminando hacia a su alumna, para intentar consolarla como lo hacía usualmente, aunque en realidad lo único que siempre hacia era escuchar lo que Sakura decía. –Esto no va a funcionar ahora Kakashi, no es como siempre ya no soy la misma de antes y me estresa que tú y Sasuke sigan pensando que soy una niña.- Con eso Kakashi ya tenía más que suficiente. –Sakura insisto sabes que puedes confiar en mi cuéntame qué fue lo que paso con Sasuke anoche.

-El idiota pensó que si estaba por la aldea, la mejor opción de hospedaje gratuito era mi apartamento y entonces me negué, pero el intento convencerme de un modo que él creía que funcionaria, y por poco acepto que se quedara hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba borracho. Entonces le dije que me buscara cuando estuviera mejor y como aún no está buscándome, supongo que lo mejor va a ser continuar con mi vida normal.

-No sabes cómo lo siento Sakura chan, la verdad yo...- Sakura coloco un dedo su máscara de Kakashi justo en el lugar donde se encontraban los labios del ninja quien solo pudo observarla. –Por favor no digas nada ya entendí que lo mejor para mi es avanzar y por lo tanto necesito tu ayuda. ¿Sensei podrías ayudarme? - Sakura estaba siendo cruel jugaba con fuego, Kakashi sentía que si ella le seguía hablando de esa manera tan anormal en ella, estaría perdido y sobre todo ahora que estaba siendo tentado por la cercanía que tenía con la cara de esa hermosa joven. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto entonces su alumna sonrió y se alejó poniendo una distancia mayor entre ellos. –Qué bueno que preguntas, porque lo que necesito es tu poder y tu influencia como Hokage para encontrar a alguien. No sé si te acuerdas que anoche estábamos hablando de Sukea.- Dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana. –Lo que paso con Sasuke anoche enserio me hizo pensar que necesito dejar de pensar en él y conocer a más personas.

-Te ayudare a buscarlo.- Kakashi sabía que estaba cometiendo una gran estupidez pero esa era la única forma de ver a Sakura feliz y claro el siempre hacia todo para verla feliz. –Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Gritaba Sakura quien se había volteado para abrazarlo. –Sakura no… puedo…

-Perdón lo siento mucho, sabes que cuando estoy feliz no suelo medir mi fuerza.- Dijo Sakura soltando por fin a Kakashi quien dio un gran respiro al verse librado de los brazos de la joven. –Bueno Kakashi gracias por aceptar, volveré al rato a traerte el almuerzo.- Dijo Sakura desapareciendo de la oficina del Hokage.

Kakashi miro a su alrededor y todo era un orden absoluto, lo mejor era ponerse a trabajar para después pensar en la tontería que cometido.


	3. Chapter 3

**CELOS**

Kakashi no podía concentrase en el trabajo y Shikamaru notaba eso, sin embargo aún se debatía en preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba cuando por fin entro a la oficina del Hokage Kakashi cargaba unos papeles. –Por favor hazte cargo de esto- Kakashi le entrego a Shikamaru una pila de papeles. –Regreso en un rato tengo que ir a casa.- Dijo Kakashi saliendo por la ventana de su oficina dejando a Shikamaru preocupado.

En otra parte de la aldea Sakura estaba terminando de comprar comida para llevarle a Kakashi, alguien dentro de ella se preguntaba si enserio era necesario tener que volver a ser asistente del Hokage con tal de recibir ayuda de Kakashi. **-NO PIENSAS QUE ESTO ES VOLVER A SER LA SIRVIENTA DE ALGUIEN. TE VEZ DESESPERADA, DEBERIAS DEJARME TODO A MI** \- Dijo la Iner de Sakura –Ya vas a empezar de nuevo hace rato casi me propaso con Kakashi por tu culpa. – **SI CLARO, INO TIENE RAZON AL LLAMARTE SANTURONA, HACE RATO SOLO SONASTE MAS ATRACTIVA Y MIRA FUNCIONO BIEN, KAKASHI ACEPTO AYUDARTE A BUSCAR A SUKEA.** \- Dijo su Iner, sin embargo Sakura se sentía culpable, nunca había usado a su Iner y la extraña forma de ser de esta en Kakashi. Y el dejar que su Iner tomara el control la hizo darse cuenta de algo que Ino le había dicho ya hace mucho tiempo. _"Sakura los hombres piensan con la cabeza equivocada y si quieres tomar ventaja de eso debes de volverte más atractiva y pensar en cómo atacarlos"._ Triste y mala realidad pero sin embargo parecía funcionar así que tenía que tomar ventaja de eso, motivada fue corriendo para dejarle el almuerzo a Kakashi y ver si aun después de eso le quedaba tiempo para almorzar, tenía varias complicaciones de horario y tendría que solucionarlo con sus dos jefes pero eso ya sería después.

Ya había llegado a la oficina de Kakashi, y la puerta estaba abierta así que decidió entrar para así hacer que su hora de almuerzo valiera la pena. –Hola ya estoy aquí, te traje tu almuerzo espero que te gusten las ensaladas es lo único que pude conseguir, pero no te preocupes mañana te traeré otra cosa. ¿Qué opinas si yo cocino mañana?- Dijo Sakura entrando y cerrando la puerta de la oficina del Hokage sin darse cuenta que en la oficina había cuatro personas y ninguna era Kakashi. –Yo opino que está bien comer ensaladas Temari dijo que teníamos que cambiar nuestra dieta ya que últimamente estamos subiendo algo de peso sobre todo yo.- Dijo Kankuro tomando una de las bolsas que cargaba Sakura, Sakura volteo lentamente al reconocer la voz de la persona a su espalda, y oh sorpresa en la oficina de Kakashi se encontraban Gaara, sus hermanos y Shikamaru, este último solo reía al ver a la pobre se Sakura a quien se le empezaba a notar la vergüenza en el rostro. –Gracias por el almuerzo Sakura.-Dijo Gaara acercándose a ella, quien solo estrello la cabeza contra la puerta por la decepción de no haber encontrado a Kakashi. –No hay de que Gaara.-Sonrió, para después saludar a todos los presentes, en fin que bueno que Sakura había comprado diversas ensaladas tratando de prever los gustos de Kakashi. –Shikamaru te puedo ¿Te puedo preguntar algo en privado?-Dijo Sakura Saliendo de la oficina del Hokage seguida de Shikamaru y la mirada de Temari -¿Dónde está Kakashi?- Pregunto Sakura mirando el reloj dándose cuenta de que apenas tenía tiempo para comer y regresar a su turno en el hospital, así que tenía que darse prisa o Tsunade la regañaría. –No lose; el solo se marchó dejándome a cargo, supongo que hoy se sentía estresado. Comúnmente hace eso cuando lo cargan de trabajo.- Explico Shikamaru a Sakura logrando que esta se sintiera culpable. –Está bien gracias, despídeme de los chicos tengo que volver al trabajo.- Dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para irse al hospital.

Que gran día había empezado por el hecho de que Sasuke solo la había buscado por que estaba herido, y ella no pudo dormir por estarlo cuidando, aunque claro eso no era algo que le diría a su sensei si quería que el la ayudara a encontrar a Sukea, después se disculparía con Sasuke por dejarlo como un ebrio. Y eso solo lo haría si este se llegaba a enterar de lo que ella había dicho, cosa imposible conociendo lo reservado que era Kakashi en algunas cosas.

Vaya que los chicos son de lo peor se dijo Sakura para sus adentros. – **PUES YO OPINO QUE SI SIGUE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO APROVECHEMOS**.-Dijo su Iner quien empezaba a pensar como solo ella podía hacerlo, no había duda de que su Iner seguía siendo una adolescente con pensamientos muy pervertidos. Ignorando a su Iner Sakura siguió recordando su día y solo se dio cuenta que fue decepción tras decepción, hasta terminar en Tsunade gritándole por cacharla distraída durante el turno.

-Oye Sakura espera.-Grito un chico a sus espaldas Sakura volteo y se encontró con Kankuro corriendo para alcanzarla. –Qué bueno que por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando toda la tarde por la aldea y cuando anocheció Naruto dijo que te podía encontrar en el hospital pero fui y ya no estabas, vaya que eres escurridiza, princesa de las babosas.-Dijo Kankuro sumamente agitado. –La princesa de las babosas es mi Shisou Tsunade-sama.- Dijo Sakura corrigiendo a Kankuro. –Lo siento mucho yo solo pensé que con los años ya le abrías quitado ese título a tu maestra.

-Te vuelves a equivocar no es un título, es más bien un apodo, así que es difícil que yo le quite ese sobrenombre.-Dijo Sakura empezando a caminar nuevamente. –Espérame yo solo quería invitarte a cenar, hace rato te fuiste tan rápido que no comiste y después de ver que estuviste trabajando en el hospital dudo de que hayas comido algo.- Dijo Kankuro caminando detrás de Sakura. – ¿Qué ganas invitándome a cenar?- Pregunto Sakura algo desconfiada de la invitación de Kankuro. –Ganas el pago de los intereses de la deuda que tengo contigo desde hace unos años.- Respondió el castaño algo ruborizado, era obvio que esto le causaba algunos sentimientos, cosa que Sakura decidió ignorar. –Por deuda no te refieres a cuando salve tu vida ¿o sí?

-Sabes si me refiero a eso.- Dijo Kankuro, esta vez con su respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de Sakura –Acepto tu invitación, solo si aceptas que tú no tienes ninguna que pagarme. Salvarte era mi deber como ninja médico y eso me ayudo a impulsar mi aprendizaje y carrera en medicina, así que tómalo como que estamos a mano.- Sakura tenía una lucha interna en su cabeza con su Iner, al parecer a esa pequeña voz en su subconsciente se le daba bien eso de ser reconocida por su trabajo, así fue como Sakura sintiéndose alaga por las palabras de Kankuro sonrío llamando con eso aún más la atención del castaño que no sabía cómo ocultar aquel leve sonrojo que tenía. –Perfecto entonces vamos ya sé a dónde te llevare a cenar.- Dijo Kankuro tomando a Sakura de la mano y llevándola cerca del campo de entrenamiento donde hace años ella había practicado con Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi. Llegando a ese lugar Kankuro empezó a sacar uno de sus títeres y lo abrió. – Pensé que me llevarías a cenar.- Dijo Sakura algo extrañada de que Kankuro estuviera con su títere. –Eso es lo que hago, perdón si se ve mal y anticuado pero en Konoha a estas horas solo están abiertos los bares y cantinas. Y ahí no sirven comida decente.- Comenzó a reír al igual que Sakura quien se sentó en el césped. –Tienes razón en esos lugares no sirven ningún tipo de comida a menos que cuentes los cacahuates como una. ¿Pero porque no ir a tomar parece más divertido que cenar a la intemperie?

-Dicen que tener el estómago vacío es malo para tomar, además que no creo que sea bueno que tomes, sobre todo después de la última vez.-Dijo Kankuro ofreciéndole un recipiente con comida a Sakura quien lo acepto mientras pensaba en las palabras de su acompañante. –Ultima vez… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto mirando a aquel castaño. Kankuro la miro decepcionado al darse cuenta de que Sakura no recordaba nada. –El domingo te vi en un antro con tus amigas, de pronto saliste a tomar aire y cuando fui a buscarte solo me llamabas Sukea y después…. –Kankuro se puso rojo y evito el contacto visual con Sakura – ¿Te bese?-Pregunto la peli rosa su acompañante quien solo la miro, ella le propino un gran golpe. –Ese fue mi primer beso. Que nunca te enseñaron a cuidar de una mujer en estado de ebriedad. –Dijo Sakura mientras que Kankuro solo sobaba su mejilla. –Tranquila después de eso solo te lleve a tu departamento, aunque fue algo difícil dar con la dirección, en ese estado perdiste tu sentido de orientación.

-Quieres decir que aparte te propasaste conmigo.- Sakura ya no sabía ni que pensar, y su Iner la torturaba imaginando múltiples escenarios. –No me propase solo te deje en tu habitación y me fui, no soy de ese tipo de persona. Y si tanto te importa tu primer beso te lo devuelvo no tengo problema con eso.- Dijo Kankuro aprovechándose de la distracción de Sakura para así acercarse a ella, ambos tenían el corazón a mil por hora con esto Sakura se había dado cuenta que Kankuro no solo sentía por ella el agradecimiento que decía, por otro lado Kankuro estaba pensando en hacer un movimiento más y besar a Sakura cuando de pronto algo le golpeó la cabeza. – ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Sakura mirando a su acompañante.

-Chicos me pueden devolver mi libro.-Dijo Kakashi muy quitado de la pena. Sakura se sentía aliviada su salvación había llegado, de alguna forma ella estaba feliz de que su ex sensei fuera siempre oportuno en los momentos que ella necesitaba ayuda. –Kakashi por favor tenga más cuidado con sus cosas.- Dijo Kankuro levantando el libro del piso, y mirando a Kakashi quien se bajaba de un salto de aquella rama donde se encontraba. -Lo siento al parecer me quede dormido y el libro de cayo de mis manos sin darme cuenta.- Se excusó el peli plata. –Está bien no se preocupe.-Dijo Kankuro entregándole el libro a Kakashi y mirándolo retadoramente como si supiera que Kakashi le tiro el libro al propósito.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que me vaya a casa ya es muy tarde, los veo luego chicos.- Se despidió Sakura dejando a los dos hombres solos. –Sakura espera te acompaño a casa.-Dijo Kankuro, apurándose a guardar su marioneta. –Sakura chan encontré a Sukea espero que llegue pronto a la aldea- Dijo Kakashi quien había escuchado toda la conversación de su alumna y Kankuro controlado por los celos. Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado esbozo una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a Kakashi, nuevamente exagerando en su fuerza. –Gracias sensei.- Dijo soltándolo y comenzando a correr. –Te veo luego Kankuro tengo cosas que hacer.- Grito la ojiverde.

-Kakashi ¿Quién es Sukea?- Pregunto el castaño mirando a Kakashi, quien aún seguía algo celoso y decidió que lo mejor para él era eliminar a la competencia. –Oh Sakura no te lo dijo, bueno Sukea es su novio y mañana regresa a la aldea.- Mintió el peli plata, quien observo como desaparecía el castaño en la penumbra de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**INICIA LA MENTIRA**

Llegando a su departamento Kakashi se sentía fatal, como era posible que una mujer lo hiciera meterse en varios problemas. Nunca en su vida había mentido tantas veces por alguien y nunca en su vida había sentido celos de alguien. Vaya lio en el que se encontraba tras enamorarse de Sakura, en especial después de que se dio cuenta que si tenía oportunidad con su alumna. Lo único malo es que no era siendo el mismo, era siendo Sukea. Jamás lo habría imaginado, su único objetivo era ver como habían avanzado sus estudiantes en el trabajo en equipo. Y ahora por si fuera poco tendría que hacer creerle al joven de la arena que Sakura y Sukea tenían una relación.

Decidido a no quedar mal comenzó a buscar en su armario la peluca castaña y la ropa de Sukea, mañana tendría que ir temprano a rentar una cámara, en esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber comprado la anterior.

Por la mañana se preparó para comenzar con lo que él veía como la gran mentira de su vida. Durante la noche pensó en toda clase de preguntas que pudieran realizarle y como responderlas, así como una historia que sus alumnos vieran creíble. En fin invoco a un Kagebunshin y le dio instrucciones de que hacer. Por otro lado él se vistió y maquillo como Sukea, por fin era hora de comenzar con el engaño. Salió de su departamento y se dirigió rumbo a una tienda de fotografía, en donde esta vez se concentró en conseguir dos cámaras una más profesional que la otra, por cuestiones de practicidad y porque de antemano sabía qué favor le pedirían sus alumnos.

Camino por la aldea, nuevamente estaba siendo Sukea, de una forma u otra ser Sukea lo dejaba ser libre, de esta forma no se preocupaba por un pasado del que siempre se ha arrepentido, y podría ser el mismo, practicar uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos (fotografía), e incluso ahora ser Sukea le daba la oportunidad para demostrar los sentimientos que durante años mantuvo ocultos, su amor por una joven hermosa con la que siempre soñaba, alguien a quien siempre considero prohibida y quien ahora veía sentada entre los arboles mirando hacia el cielo, por instinto tomo una de las cámaras y la fotografió; con lo que él no contaba es que el flash alertara a la joven de su presencia.

Ella lo observo, la había tomado desprevenida, sin embargo le sonrío y camino hacia él. –Sukea ¿Cuántos años sin verte?-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos y mostrando una cálida sonrisa que el hace muchos años considero perdida; estaba sonrojado, jamás en el tiempo que la conocía se sentía tan nervioso de su presencia, recordó que no tenía la máscara y se sentía avergonzado, de modo que tapo su cara con la cámara y le tomo otra foto. La chica se sentía nerviosa con la presencia de Sukea. –Basta, ya son dos fotos y aun no has dicho nada.- Dijo riendo, sus orbes verdes brillaban a más no poder, Kakashi por fin era libre de verla y decirle todo lo que él quería, aunque ella no supiera que eran sus palabras.

-Sakura chan, cuanto has cambiado. Me alegro tanto de verte.- La joven se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, mientras sonreía nerviosa. El solo pensaba que ella era la persona más hermosa del mundo, ahora ya no mantendría ocultos sus sentimientos por ella así que la abrazo y hundió su cara en el cuello de la joven de esa forma pudo respirar de cerca ese aroma que lo volvía loco; Sakura estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Sukea, aun así no dudo en corresponder al abrazo

El kasekage y sus hermanos paseaban por la aldea en compañía de Lee y Ten ten. Kankuro estaba inquieto por la mañana había hablado con Naruto sobre si era cierto que Sakura tenía novio.

 _"Naruto reía, Sakura chan con novio eso es imposible, la mayoría de los hombres huyen de ella incluso los ninjas. Solo unos cuantos nos acercamos a ella. No es por nada pero su carácter espanta a cualquiera. ¿Pero porque lo dices ella te dijo algo?-Pregunto curioso el rubio._

 _-Ella no, Kakashi fue quien me lo dijo.-Respondió Kankuro quedando pensativo en las palabras del rubio. –Entonces no te preocupes, si Kakashi te lo dijo es porque el ve a Sakura como una hija, siempre la está cuidando, incluso la otra vez alguien la estaba molestando y Kakashi golpeo al sujeto por ella."_

Si lo que dijo Naruto era cierto, que hacia Sakura abrazando a un hombre de cabello castaño. Los cinco jóvenes contemplaban la escena realmente sorprendidos. –Sakura- Grito Tenten agitando los brazos para que Sakura la viera, la peli rosa y su acompañante se separaron de ese abrazo y miraron a Tenten quien estaba feliz por su amiga. –Espérame un segundo Sukea kun, ahorita vuelvo.- Sakura corrió en dirección a su amiga. –Hola Tenten, chicos. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- Pregunto la joven nerviosa. –Nosotros solo paseábamos pero si te incomoda la compañía mejor te dejo a solas con el.-Tenten señalo a Sukea –Te lo agradeciera mucho si hicieras eso.- Dijo mirando a Sukea quien estaba tomando fotos del paisaje, como si fuera un turista visitando por primera vez un lugar.

–Bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos. Suerte con eso Sakura.- Grito Tenten empezando a caminar. –Kankuro no te quedes atrás. –Dijo Tenten tomándolo de la mano y dándole privacidad a su amiga, quien soltó una risa nerviosa. Cosa que a Kankuro no le agrado, el no quería dejar sola a Sakura con ese sujeto.

-Y bien Sukea ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a la aldea?- Pregunto Sakura mirando a su acompañante. –El Hokage me mando a llamar, pidiendo mis servicios como fotógrafo para una boda de uno de sus alumnos.- Dijo Sukea, mirando a la joven que no quitaba su sonrisa. –Qué bueno que serás tú el fotógrafo, Naruto se alegrara mucho de eso.

– ¿Entonces es Naruto el que se casa? Me alegro por él. Entonces qué hay de ti Sakura chan ¿También te casaras pronto?– Pregunto mirando a la joven quien había dejado de sonreír. – Aun no pero, estoy bien y soy joven.

-También eres hermosa, por eso pensé que tendrías a varios hombres a tus pies.- Sakura lo veía sorprendida no creía lo que había escuchado, y se ruborizaba por eso. -¿Me vas a decir que no tengo razón?- La miro a los ojos. –La verdad es que muchos hombres huyen de mi supongo que les doy miedo.- Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

Sukea viéndola así no pudo evitar ese sentimiento que siempre tenía al verla tan desconfiada de lo que ella era así que con delicadeza tomo el mentón de la joven y lo levanto para que ambos tuvieran contacto visual. -Si ese es el caso, yo creo que es porque no saben cómo acercarse a alguien, como tú. Ya sabes fuerte, independiente, segura.

Sakura solo sonreía ante tales palabras. ¿Enserio Sukea sería el indicado para estar con Sakura?

Sasuke estaba con Naruto y Sai, hablando sobre las últimas misiones que había realizado. Es raro pero entre estos tres había una amistad, aunque claro Sai no se sentía muy cómodo con Sasuke cerca más bien se sentía desplazado, y en momentos así rogaba que Sakura se apareciera para poder tener alguien con quien platicar. Fue cuando a lo lejos la vio, caminando con alguien, quien sonreía alegremente parecía que se llevasen bien, según lo que el había visto en sus libros Sakura estaba coqueteando. Algo no le cuadraba al pintor que no Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke, aunque pensándolo bien desde que finalizo la guerra ninja Sakura llevaba diciendo que era hora de hacer cambios en su vida ¿Seria este uno de esos cambios?

Sai no quitaba la vista de su amiga y su acompañante, esperando con eso poder reconocer a su acompañante, cuando por fin lo distinguió vio que se trataba del sujeto a quien había dibujado. Naruto quien noto que Sai estaba distraído miro en la misma dirección que su amigo y entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura había logrado encontrar a Sukea, se sentía muy feliz y aliviado con eso, él se ahorraba el tener que buscar un fotógrafo para la boda.

-Hey Sakura chan- Grito el rubio. Sakura volteo a verlos y vio que con ellos se encontraba Sasuke, tomo del brazo a Sukea y se acercó a ellos. –Mira Sukea aquí están los chicos.- Dijo mientras los tres chicos veían a Sukea. Kakashi pudo notar que quien más lo examinaba era Sasuke, pensando que este lo descubriría se puso su cámara en la cara y les tomo una foto. –Vaya chicos, como han cambiado. ¿Y tú quién eres?- Pregunto Sukea viendo a Sai.

-Él es Sai, se unió a nuestro equipo hace unos años.- Dijo Naruto, Sai solo miraba a Sukea. –Tu eres el del dibujo que hice para Sakura, tiene razón eres atractivo.-Dijo el pintor, Sakura se sonrojaba y Sai sonreía creyendo que con eso ayudaba a su amiga a conseguir pareja. Sukea reía al ver a Sakura sonrojada. –Nunca me hubiera imaginado que me sigues considerando guapo Sakura chan.- Dijo acercando su rostro al de la joven quien tapo su rostro por primera vez en todo el día se sentía avergonzada. –Umm… ¿Entonces no vas a decirme que más le has dicho a Sai sobre mí?- Dijo haciendo que la joven se pusiera a un más nerviosa.

Naruto, Sai y Sasuke se divertían al ver a su compañera así. –Creo que será mejor marcharnos antes de que Sakura nos golpe.- Dijo Sasuke, quien a pesar de mostrase serio, sonreía internamente. Así fue como los jóvenes huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron. – Quien lo diría por primera vez Sakura chan no nos golpeó al instante.- Dijo Naruto alzando los brazos como de costumbre. –Nunca había visto a Sakura sonreír de ese modo.- Dijo Sai. –Esa sonrisa era la que tenía siempre, antes de que Sasuke se fuera o ¿Me equivoco teme?- Dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke. –Tienes razón, que bueno que vuelve a ser feliz. –Añadió Sasuke para después quedarse callado.

-Es lo que te decía Sasuke, si tu estas aquí todos estamos bien incluso Sakura vuelve a ser la de antes por ti.- Dijo Naruto tomando la delantera, los morenos compartieron una mirada cómplice. –No es así.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos. -No es por mí.- Dijo Sasuke -¿Y no te sientes celoso por eso?- Pregunto Sai mirándolo. -La verdad no, me alegro de que ella por fin me deje de molestar.- Respondió para después alcanzar a Naruto, Sai no sabía si Sasuke decía la verdad, sin embargo decidió confiar en lo que decía y los alcanzo para seguir platicando.

-Sukea ¿Me acompañarías a la torre del Hokage?- pregunto Sakura mientras veía a Sukea, este dejo de comer sus dangos y la miro. -¿Te han llamado para alguna misión de último momento Sakura chan?- Dijo el castaño mirando a la joven que solo desvió su mirada. –No es una misión, simplemente le ofrecí a Kakashi mi ayuda en su oficina.

-Sí, solo es eso supongo que sí, aunque es una lástima tener que compartirte Sakura chan.- Dijo eso solo para ver a Sakura sonrojarse. –Pero sin duda sé que tu sensei te puede perdonar por faltar un día. ¿No lo crees así Sakura chan?- Sukea sonrió y mostro sus colmillos.

-Acepto pasar la tarde contigo solo con una condición.- Dijo la peli rosa mirando al fotógrafo. –Dime que es lo que propones hermosa.- Sonrío Sukea inclinándose sobre la mesa. –Cuéntame sobre ti, quiero conocerte más.- Dijo la joven, sin duda eso era algo que Kakashi no se esperaba, sin embargo como siempre no se pudo negar a lo que Sakura le pedía. –Está bien ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- -¿Eres familiar de los Inuzuka?- Sakura soltó de golpe la primera pregunta, una para la que Kakashi no se había preparado. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?-Dijo aun no sabiendo que responder. –Porque esos colmillos y ese tipo de maquillaje se parecen mucho a los de los Inuzuka.-Dijo Sakura, quien dejo a Kakashi pensando si lo mejor era mentir o responder con la verdad, aunque estando solo con Sakura y siendo Sukea decidió contarle la verdad a ella. –Mi madre pertenecía a ese clan por eso yo puedo invocar a los… perros.- Dijo cambiando la palabra Ninken por perros. –Eso es genial, bueno es que según yo solo Kakashi puede invocar a sus Ninken pero no sabía que alguien más también lo pudiera hacer.- Dijo Sakura. –Cuando estaba en Anbu Kakashi era famoso por su equipo de rastreo.- Comento Sukea mirando a Sakura. –Cierto el menciono que te reconocía de ese tiempo.- Dijo Sakura.

Después de esa pregunta hubo un silencio incómodo que termino con Sukea tomando a Sakura de la mano. –Sabes, no suelo hablar mucho de mi pasado. A veces solo quisiera tener amnesia, pero eso es imposible. Sin embargo no sé por qué motivo cuando estoy contigo no siento esa necesidad. Porque si no fuera por ese pasado no estaría donde estoy ahora y no te hubiera conocido.-Dijo Sukea mirando a Sakura a los ojos. Sakura apretó la mano de Sukea, era sumamente delicada, como Kakashi nunca la había visto. –Tu madre murió ¿No es así?- Pregunto Sakura viéndolo a los ojos y Kakashi se sorprendió por la capacidad de deducción de Sakura y solo asintió con la cabeza. Sakura acaricio el rostro de Sukea. Kakashi se dejaba llevar por ese tacto suave y gentil, Sakura jamás había sido así con nadie.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche y él se encontraba en su departamento, sentía ganas de estar con Sakura de que ella lo volviera a tocar y de su suave tacto embriagante. Salió y saltando por los techos llego hasta la ventana de Sakura quien aún despierta se espantó por sentir el chacra de Kakashi tan cerca, y al verlo frente a su ventana se sorprendió. –Sensei.- Abrió su ventana para poder hablar con el. - ¿Qué hace aquí? Si es por que falte hoy, no debe de estar molesto… solo… tuve mucho trabajo en el hospital.- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a enrollar los pergaminos que tenía en su escritorio.

Kakashi sonrío al ver como Sakura le mentía. Dio un salto para hacia la ventana de Sakura y se sentó en el marco de esta –De hecho venia para darte unos días libres, ya que me dijeron que hoy andabas paseando por la aldea un joven fotógrafo. No crees que primero deberías hablar con Sukea antes de cambiarlo por un modelo más joven.- Bromeo Kakashi, provocando que Sakura le diera un golpe en el hombro, a pesar de que la peli rosa calculo su fuerza si lo golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kakashi se quejara. –Perdóneme, Sensei pero sabe que no me gustan las bromas.- Dijo la Sakura viendo el hombro de Kakashi para ver que tanto lo había lastimado. -¿Entonces estuviste con Sukea no es así?- Pregunto Kakashi viendo a los ojos a Sakura ella solo volteo la mirada. –Si está bien Sensei estuve con Sukea toda la tarde, pero no es motivo para que me venga a buscar tan noche.- Se quejó Sakura. –Yo solo te vine a decir que si quieres estar con Sukea por mi está bien.

-Pienso seguir ayudándolo en la oficina, soló déjeme acomodar mejor mi horario, no se preocupe.- Dijo Sakura. Viendo a Kakashi a los ojos, logrando que este se pusiera nervioso.

-Sakura chan ¿Segura no te incomoda tener que dividir tu horario en tres?-Pregunto Kakashi viéndola. –No, ya es algo que hice antes, deje de preocuparse Sensei.- Dijo Sakura, obteniendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Kakashi. –Perdón sé que no le gusta que lo llame sensei, pero es la costumbre.-Explico la joven y esta vez Kakashi revolvió su cabello como siempre lo hacía. – ¿Es necesario que siempre que me hace un cariño me despeine?- Pregunto la peli rosa acomodando su cabello. –Perdón sé que no te gusta que haga eso pero es la costumbre.-Respondió Kakashi sonriendo.

Para Sakura estar con Kakashi era, sentirse segura y cómoda, pero por alguna razón que ella no sabía estar con antiguo maestro, la hacía sentirse igual de nerviosa y entusiasmada que cuando estaba con Sukea. –Sensei ¿Desde hace cuánto usted conoce a Sukea?- Pregunto de repente la peli rosa, haciendo que Kakashi se pusiera nervioso. - ¿Porque la pregunta Sakura chan?- Kakashi miro a la joven. –Por que quisiera saber más sobre él.-Respondió Sakura. –Creo que hay muchas cosas que él te debe de contar para que lo conozcas.- Dijo Kakashi, viéndola. –Me tengo que ir Sakura chan te veo mañana.- Kakashi por impulso beso a Sakura en la mejilla antes de irse. Ese beso fue extraño para Sakura pues su sensei, nunca había hecho algo igual o similar en el pasado, ella toco su mejilla sintiendo en su piel la misma sensación que había dejado Sukea al despedirse de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**SUKES, SASUKE Y TSUNADE**

Como era su costumbre algunas mañanas se escapaba para ver a Sakura entrenar, como su maestro había entrenado con ellas muchas veces, pero desde que terminó la guerra ella solo entrenaba con él en contadas ocasiones. Decidió jugar un poco con ella, así que le empezó a lanzar kunais, que la distrajeron a la joven de lo que estaba haciendo. Al no ver quien los lanzaba la joven se sintió bajo ataque y se preparaba para saber dónde estaba su enemigo.

De pronto solo escucho un flash, volteo a ver a los a su alrededor ansiosa, para saber en dónde se encontraba Sukea, ya que ese sonido era característico de él. –Vamos Sukea kun no seas cobarde ven y entrena conmigo.- Dijo la chica sin obtener respuesta. –Como tú quieras, pero estoy segura de que no hubieras podido conmigo. –Dijo Sakura en tono juguetón, como vio que aun así Sukea no salía, decidió seguir entrenando. Sukea vio eso a reto y se acercó de forma sigilosa y cuando vio que la joven estaba distraída, se abalanzo hacia ella tirándola al piso. –Buenos días Sakura chan.- Dijo Sukea poniéndose a horcadas sobre la joven. –Eso fue trampa, estaba distraída.- Dijo la joven, golpeando a Sukea, no con tanta fuerza como lo hubiera hecho con alguien más. –Creí que un ninja siempre estaba alerta.- Sukea tomo las manos de la quien intentaba liberarse de su agarre. – ¿Qué crees que haces con Sakura chan?- Grito el rubio mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban Sakura y Sukea, detrás de Naruto caminaban tranquilamente dos morenos que solo contemplaban la escena. –Tranquilo Naruto, solo estábamos entrenando ¿Verdad Sukea kun?- El castaño asintió con la cabeza sin moverse de donde estaba. –Qué raro según yo parece que ustedes estaban intimando.-Dijo Sai, Sakura solo miro molesta a Sai. Sukea comenzó a reír ante el comentario. –No te molestes tanto Sakura chan el solo se preocupa por ti, además debes de admitir que esta posición no es la más adecuada.-Dijo causando que Sakura se ruborizara. Complacido por como reaccionaba Sakura ante sus palabras se levantó, y tomo a la mano de joven para ayudarla a incorporarse. –Entonces ¿Qué tal si entrenamos los cinco?- Propuso Naruto. –Me gustaría quedarme chicos pero tengo que ir al hospital hoy.- Dijo Sakura. -¿Entrenaras con nosotros Sukea?- Pregunto Naruto viendo al castaño. –No, creo el Hokage me ha mandado a llamar.- dijo el fotógrafo. –Bueno yo me voy chicos.- Dijo Sakura despidiéndose de sus amigos. –Luego nos vemos Sukea kun.-Sakura se despidió de Sukea dándole un beso en la mejilla. Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido por el hecho de que su amiga no se comportaba como siempre solía hacerlo.

Sakura estaba en los vestidores arreglándose para empezar su turno. -Hola frentona.- Saludo Ino, Sakura solo sonrío y se puso su bata. -¿Qué te pasa hoy?-Pregunto Ino viendo como Sakura se amarraba el cabello. -¿Por fin tuviste sexo? Sai me conto que ayer te vio con un fotógrafo bastante atractivo. Así que cuéntame ¿Qué tal lo hace? - Pregunto Ino casi gritando, Sakura le tapó la boca a su amiga. –No seas escandalosa Ino cerda; prometo contarte lo que paso si prometes guardar silencio.- Ino asintió con la cabeza y escucho la historia de Sakura. –Entonces las cosas parecen ir bien con Sukea, me alegro por ti.- Dijo buscando algo en su casillero. –Esto te va a ser de utilidad.-Dijo Ino dándole a su amiga una bolsa. -¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Sakura intentando abrir la bolsa. –ES algo para el juego previo, si es tu primara vez debes de hacerlo interesante frentona, solo recuerda aflojar la pelvis.-Dijo Ino y Sakura comenzó a reír. –No creo que esto sea necesario.-Dijo devolviéndole la bolsa a su amiga. –Consérvalo son cosas con las que ambos se pueden poner creativos y hacer más interesante el asunto.

Tsunade y Shizune habían escuchado accidentalmente la conversación de las jóvenes. Tsunade decidió entrar antes de que Ino comenzara con sus muy detalladas explicaciones. –Se supone deberían estar trabajando y yo solo las veo aquí platicando de su vida sexual.-Dijo Tsunade sumamente molesta. Ino salió de la habitación y Sakura se disponía a seguirla después de haber guardado la bolsa en su casillero, pero Tsunade la sujeto del brazo. –Sakura como mi alumna, espero que hayas aprendido todo a la perfección. Y solo te digo una cosa cuídate aun soy muy joven como para ser abuela.- Sakura veía sorprendida a su maestra. – No se preocupe Shisou ya tengo todo bajo control.-Dijo la peli rosa. –Apresúrate o te hare trabajar doble hoy.-Le grito su maestra y Sakura se fue corriendo, en ese momento Tsunade no pudo evitar sonreír pues ahí iba su discípula aquella que aprendió todo a la perfección y a quien consideraba una hija.

Sakura salía del hospital cuando alguien la abrazo por la espalda, recargando su cara en el hombro de la joven. –Buenas noches Sakura chan.- Dijo en el oído de la joven causándole a esta un escalofrío, que recorría su espalda, Sukea la sintió temblar y entonces suspiro provocando que su aliento caliente topara con el cuello de la chica quien solo se estremeció.

 **-Kyaaaa. Me voy a volver loca si sigue haciendo eso.** -Dijo la Iner de Sakura. **–Ahora es cuando** **debemos de aprovechar, bésalo.-** Le dijo su Iner. Sakura se liberó de su abrazo y se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Sukea, por primera vez estando con Sukea le hizo caso a su Iner y beso a Sukea. Kakashi solo sintió los labios cálidos de Sakura que después solo se alejaron de él. –Sakura… tu…- Dijo, la joven solo sonrío. –Lo siento, yo creo haber interpretado mal la situación. –Dijo Sakura alzando los hombros y suspirando, se veía decepcionada. Para Kakashi era doloroso verla así, verla llorar o verla triste decidió que lo mejor era darle a Sakura lo que quería. -¿Segura que quiere enfrentarse al lobo doctora Haruno?- Dijo acercándose a ella, para después tomarla por la cintura y comenzar a besar su cuello. –Ya te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu perfume.-Dijo antes de morder el cuello de la joven quien, solo se dejó llevar por esa sensación que la invadía. – ¿Esto es lo que llaman placer?- Pregunto a su Iner **–Creo que sí, así que déjame hacer el trabajo por ti.-** Dijo y Sakura la dejo encargarse de la situación. Un carraspeo de alguien a sus espaldas los hizo separarse. –Sakura te recuerdo que aun estas frente al hospital.-Dijo Tsunade riendo en su interior, aunque claro en el exterior solo mostraba ser estricta, estaba feliz de que su alumna por fin haya dejado de lado los sentimientos nocivos que tenía por Sasuke. –Una disculpa Lady Tsunade. Por cierto Shisou él es Sukea kun… un…amigo.-Dijo Sakura al no saber cómo presentar a Sukea. –Sukea ella es mi maestra lady Tsunade y claro la anterior Hokage.- Tsunade veía detenidamente a aquel sujeto a quien ella nunca había visto, sin embargo algo en él le parecía familiarmente sospechoso. –Un gusto conocerla Lady Tsunade.-Dijo Sukea quien a pesar de conocerla se sentía nervioso, pues si algo caracterizaba a la Sennin era su carácter y que ella se mostrara seria en ese momento no era una buena señal.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Shizune saliendo del hospital. –Tardaste mucho.-Reclamo la rubia, ahora más que seria se veía impaciente. –Nos vemos luego Sakura, recuerda lo que te dije hoy en la tarde no me decepciones.- Dijo antes de salir corriendo. –Te veo mañana Sakura.- Dijo Shizune empezando a correr detrás de Tsunade. Sakura solo pudo comenzar a reír al recordar la conversación de la tarde con su maestra.

Esta era la última noche de Kankuro en la aldea de la hoja, así que armándose de valor decidió buscar a la peli rosa, porque si bien en su tiempo que estuvo en la aldea no supo cuál era la relación de la joven con el fotógrafo, para él era mejor hablar y confesar sus sentimientos, al llegar al departamento de la joven se encontró con el mismo problema que tuvo durante su estancia en la hoja. La joven estaba acompañada y en esta ocasión se encontraba con el mismo sujeto de siempre Sukea. Kankuro estaba dispuesto a no dejar que el fotógrafo estorbara en lo que estaba por hacer sin embargo decidió desistir pues vio que el fotógrafo se despidió de la joven con un beso el cual le hizo ver a Kankuro que ya no tenía oportunidad con la joven. Ahora ella solo podría ser su amiga. El titiritero se fue.

Kakashi se despidió de Sakura y se dirigía a su departamento cuando se dio cuenta de que una presencia que conocía muy bien lo seguía. Una sombra negra acorralo al fotógrafo en un callejón. –Tengo que hablar contigo.- Le dijo Sasuke Uchiha al castaño quien solo lo miro despreocupadamente como siempre. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Lo miro esperando una respuesta de su exalumno. –Ayudándote con lo que haces, con Sakura.- Dijo viéndolo, Kakashi sonrió y se quitó la peluca. –Supuse que no te engañaría a ti, no contaba con que estuvieras en la aldea.- Dijo viéndolo, Sasuke solo sonrío y se recargo contra el muro. -Desde el principio siempre hiciste todo para hacerla feliz. Con lo que me contaron los chicos hoy supongo que andar sin tu mascara y disfrazado por la aldea es otra de las cosas que haces por ella.-Dijo Sasuke. –Me alegro de que me la quites de encima pero… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas por ella?- Le pregunto mirándolo. -¿Acaso no soy obvio?- Respondió Kakashi con otra pregunta, algo que según Sasuke es muy típico de él. –Tal vez lo eres; solo que siendo algo mayor las cosas se pueden mal interpretar.-Dijo Sasuke viendo a Kakashi. ––Sabes, siempre supe que no veías a Sakura una alumna, pero nunca pensé que la vieras como una mujer.-Dijo Sasuke obteniendo con eso la atención de Kakashi, quien solo lo miraba y no decía nada.

-¿Por qué ella?- Pregunto Sasuke. -No lose, solo aprecio lo que tú no puedes ver.- Suspiro y sonrió, Sasuke también sonrió, ambos hombres de pocas palabras se entendían bien. -¿Le dirás?-Pregunto viendo a Sasuke, quien solo empezó a caminar. –Como diría Shikamaru, eso es muy problemático, y yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Te daré un consejo hazla feliz, o Naruto te matara. Sean felices Kakashi.- Dijo Sasuke saliendo de aquel callejón y perdiéndose entre la gente. Kakashi se volvió a poner la peluca y vio esa extraña puerta que estaba en el callejón lo más probable es que fuera un sitio de apuestas. Lo que él no se imagino es que alguien dentro de ese lugar lo había escuchado.

Cuando Tsunade despertó se sentía bastante cansada definitivamente Jiraya y Shizune tenían razón sobre su salud y tenía que comenzar a hacerles caso, no era lo mismo una resaca a los 20 que una resaca a su edad. Llego algo tarde al hospital, hecho que no le resultaba nada raro a los demás pues conociéndola sabían que Tsunade después de una noche de juegos y sake lo último que quería era trabajar, así que la dejaron encerrarse en su oficina.

Sakura decidió que la mejor manera de visitar la oficina de su maestra era con algo de comida y un café cargado. Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade y la rubia solo se tapó los ojos ante la luz que entraba a la habitación la cual era bastante molesta. –Lamento molestarla Shisou, pero necesito su ayuda con estos expedientes. Dijo Sakura colocando los folders sobre el escritorio de su maestra. Tsunade soltó un quejido. –También supuse que necesitaría esto.-Coloco una bolsa con comida sobre el escritorio de su maestra. –A veces no sé que haría sin ti y sin Shizune.-Dijo Tsunade abriendo la bolsa y sacando de ella una caja de bento. –Shisou la dejo, tengo pacientes que atender.-Dijo Sakura. –Te pasare los expedientes cuando termine de revisarlos.- dijo Tsunade viendo como su casi hija salía de su oficina.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura su cabeza daba vueltas, alguien había hablado sobre su estudiante durante la noche. Lo que no recordaba era quien la había mencionado. Comenzó a comer mientras intentaba recordar quien hablo de su alumna. Definitivamente no recordaba mucho sobre la noche anterior, se encontraba confundida antes de salir del sitio de apuestas que frecuentaba, escucho dos voces que le parecieron familiares y según ella escucho a Sasuke hablar con otra persona sobre Sakura. Se encontraba atando los cabos de aquella conversación cuando vio a su pupila preparándose para salir de su turno en el hospital, sin duda Sakura la hacía sentir orgullosa pues era ella la persona a la que le había heredado su camino ninja. Su rostro cambio al ver como Ino se acercaba a su discípula.-Frentona.- Saludo Ino a Sakura corriendo por el pasillo. -¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche?- Pregunto en un tono de voz más bajo al ver como Tsunade las miraba. –Normal, diría yo, solo cenamos en mi departamento y después él se fue.- Dijo Sakura en un tono apagado. -Entonces porque tienes esa cara. ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?- Tsunade que se acerba a las jóvenes se paró en seco y se fue a su oficina en el hospital.

Si lo que había escuchado ella anoche era cierto su pupila andaba siendo engañada por… Tsunade volvía a unir la conversación que escucho.

 ** _Con lo que me contaron los chicos hoy supongo que andar sin tu mascara y disfrazado por la aldea es otra de las cosas que haces por ella.-Dijo Sasuke. –Me alegro de que me la quites de encima pero… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas por ella?- Le pregunto. -¿Qué acaso no soy obvio?- Respondió la persona cuya voz no reconocía Tsunade. –Tal vez lo eres; solo que siendo algo mayor las cosas se pueden mal interpretar.-Dijo Sasuke al desconocido que lo acompañaba. ––Sabes, siempre supe que no veías a Sakura una alumna, pero nunca pensé que la vieras como una mujer.-Dijo Sasuke_**

Quizá anoche bebió un poco más que de costumbre, pero a pesar de haber tomado tanto sake comenzaba a recordar la conversación completa. Sola en su oficina pudo sentarse a analizar la conversación y anoto en una hoja lo que parecía describir al sujeto y sin darse cuenta solo encontró tres palabras Mascara, Mayor y Alumna. Tsunade solo conocía a una persona que encajaba con esas palabras, respiro hondo intentando controlarse. Definitivamente anoche se pudo haber pasado de copas, nada de lo que ella imaginaba tenía sentido. ¿Qué ganaría el haciendo esto con Sakura?, recordó las conversaciones de Ino con su alumna, hablaban de sexo. Sin duda el sujeto era un pervertido. ¿Pero sería lo suficientemente pervertido como para acostarse con su alumna? Definitivamente anoche bebió de mas eso era imposible. ¿Engañarla solo para obtener sexo era caer muy bajo? ¿Enserio Kakashi sería capaz de hacer eso? Con tantas dudas en su cabeza lo mejor era investigar por su cuenta y tenía la forma perfecta para hacerlo.

Sin duda Sakura había tenido uno de los días más pesados en su vida, pues tuvo que atender a los pacientes que se supone vería Tsunade, pero la resaca la había dejado a su Shisou fuera de servicio razón por la cual tanto ella como Shizune tuvieron más trabajo de lo habitual. Sakura estaba por salir del hospital cuando recordó que había dejado los expedientes de tres pacientes en la oficina de su maestra. Fue por ellos a la oficina de Tsunade, encontró a su maestra durmiendo sobre varios papeles y tomo los folders que le había dejado, comenzando a revisarlos encontró uno con tres palabras en rojo. "Mascara, mayor, alumna". Muy raras anotaciones para un expediente de un paciente. Si su maestra solo había rayado cosas sin sentido tendría que rehacer todo el expediente.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la oficina de su Shisou provocando que la rubia despertara y levantara la cabeza y viera a su alumna saliendo de su oficina. -Sakura, espera no te vayas.- Grito Tsunade, y Sakura empezó a temerse el hecho de que terminaría doblando turno en el hospital. –Qué bueno que te veo, quería decirte que hay que salir el sábado.-Dijo Tsunade sonriendo. -¿Qué?-Pregunto Sakura sumamente confundida. –Lo que te dije, hace tiempo que no salimos.-Dijo Tsunade, Sakura solo recapitulaba en su cabeza como las veces que había salido a tomar con su maestra ella terminaba pagando y cuidando de Shizune.

-Vamos será divertido, además podrías llevar a ese novio tuyo.- Dijo Tsunade mirando a su alumna, -Esta bien Shisou, solo deje le digo a Sukea kun.- Dijo Sakura quien no pensaba que fuera buena idea ir a beber con Tsunade sin embargo decidió aceptar. –Está bien Sakura nos vemos el viernes en el bar de siempre, no llegues tarde.-Dijo la rubia estirándose para por fin comenzar a trabajar. Sakura cerró la puerta de su oficina dejando a Tsunade sola quien no pudo evitar sonreír para si misma. Ahora solo faltaba comprobar su teoría sobre Sukea.


	6. Chapter 6

La noche anterior Sukea le había dicho que le gustaba mucho su comida razón por la cual Sakura decidió cocinar nuevamente, estaba bastante emocionada por tener nuevamente a Sukea en su departamento.

Mientras subía las escaleras a su apartamento, Sakura vio a Sasuke frente a su puerta. -Hola ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-Pregunto la peli rosa buscando la llave de su apartamento. -Deja que te ayude dijo Sasuke tomando el bolso de la joven y sacando la llave. -Gracias Sasuke.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres pasar?- Pregunto mientras entraba a su departamento. -Gracias.-Dijo Sasuke entrando detrás de ella, algo en el piso llamo la atención del Uchiha. Lo levanto era un sobre blanco con un sello café el cual tenía grabado el símbolo de la aldea de Sunagakure. Eso no era buena señal teniendo en cuenta que Naruto le había comentado que Sakura era muy popular entre los chicos de la aldea de la arena. Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta Sasuke guardo el sobre en su bolso.

-Supongo que vienes a que revise la herida del otro día.- Dijo Sakura viendo al pelinegro frente a ella. -No vine a eso Sakura. En realidad los motivos de mi visita son distintos a los que te imaginas.- Dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos. Sakura lo miro y respiro profundamente. -¿Qué paso ahora Sasuke, te sientes mal?- Pregunto viendo como ex compañero de equipo titubeaba un poco al querer hablar.

-No soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero tenía que darte las gracias.-Dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica de ojos verdes que se mostraba sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras. - ¿Seguro no estas enfermo?-Pregunto poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Sasuke para comprobar que este no tuviera fiebre. Sasuke tomo la mano de la joven y la entrelazo con la suya, Sakura no esperaba esto y se sentía extraña con Sasuke actuando así. -Debes saber que a pesar de todo siempre te considere como una compañera, nunca me agradaste mucho pues eras muy escandalosa. Pero después de la guerra me di cuenta que eres una gran ninja y que no merecías que te haya intentado matar. No eres un estorbo y quiero que seas feliz, a lado de la persona que siempre se ha preocupado por ti. Gracias por esos sentimientos que tuviste por mi durante varios años, pero ahora que lo que sientes por mi cambio dáselos a...- Sasuke se detuvo al sentir el chacra de Kakashi en la puerta. - Dáselos a persona que más te ama y que yo sé que te cuidara con su vida como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Ambos merecen ser felices.- Sakura no entendía a que se refería Sasuke y quería resolver sus dudas cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado. -Me tengo que ir Sakura.-Dijo dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta sabía perfectamente que Kakashi estaba ahí esperando con su ridículo disfraz. Así que abrió la puerta sacando el sobre de su bolso se lo dio a Sukea. -Me debes una.-Dijo para después retirarse. Sukea sin entender nada guardo el sobre y miro a Sakura quien lo miro confundida.

-Sukea-kun llegaste temprano.-Dijo Sakura mirando al castaño. -Quería ayudarte a preparar la cena.- Dijo entrando al departamento de la joven y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sakura se sentía incomoda con Sukea cocinando, jamás se había imaginado que su invitado la sacaría de su cocina y se encargaría de toda la cena de hoy. -Sukea sabes que esto es totalmente injusto verdad.- Dijo quejándose nuevamente por el hecho de ser expulsada de su cocina. -Ya después podrás compensármelo mientras déjame consentirte.- Dijo Sukea recargándose en la barra.

Durante la cena Sakura le había dado muchas vueltas a las palabras de Sukea sobre compensarlo. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Cómo lo compensaría? Eran las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza mientras lavaba los platos de la cena, Sukea muy amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarla a acomodar todo. -Sabemos bien a que se refiere.-Dijo su Iner con una sonrisa haciendo que Sakura comenzara a imaginar a Sukea besándola y tocándola, unas manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Sakura, la chica brinco ante la sorpresa. -Todo bien hermosa te veo distraída.- Dijo Sukea posando su cabeza sobre los hombros de la joven, quien al sentirlo tan cerca supo que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a su Iner y compensar a Sukea de la mejor forma posible. Se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos no pudo evitar morderse los labios, su inexperiencia era algo notoria pero ella no dejaría que él se diera cuenta así que comenzó por lo más sencillo besarlo.

Kakashi besaba a Sakura de la manera más dulce que pudiera existir, sentía perfectamente los labios suaves de su alumna, estaba sumamente perdido en ese beso que no se había dado cuenta de que las manos de Sakura le estaban desabrochando la gabardina que llevaba puesta. Se dio cuenta cuando sintió una pequeña mano fría levantaba su camiseta. -Sakura creo, que lo mejor es...- No término de hablar pues la chica lo interrumpió besándolo nuevamente. Kakashi lo sabía este era el fin, estaba perdido.

Sukea continúo besando a la joven quien al sentir las manos de Sukea sobre su cadera decidió que lo mejor era ponerse más cómodos. Sakura termino el beso dejando a Sukea agradecido porque ese hermoso ángel no siguiera torturándolo con sus encantos. De pronto sintió que ella tiraba de su bufanda. -Vamos a un sitio más cómodo.-Dijo Sakura guiándolo hasta su habitación, una vez ahí Sakura se tiro sobre su cama. -No te quedes ahí Sukea-kun ven y hazme compañía.- Dijo la peli rosa, comenzando a desabotonar su blusa. Kakashi sabía que esto no era nada bueno, aunque por fin su fantasía se cumplía, Sakura volvió a tirar de su bufanda, esto con el fin para que él se sentara en la cama.

Kakashi estaba había perdido, lo supo perfectamente cuando Sakura se quito la blusa, y lo comenzó a besar, el por primera vez pudo tocar libremente el cuerpo de Sakura y sentir su piel. -Sukea-kun-Ronroneo Sakura mientras Kakashi besaba su cuello. Kakashi se puso un poco de distancia entre ellos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Esto estaba mal deseaba a Sakura, quería hacerla suya, las cosas estaban bien, su sueño se cumplía, lo único malo es que no era el mismo, por primera vez en su vida sintió odio hacia Sukea, su propio personaje lo había atrapado.

-¿Todo bien Sukea-kun?- Pregunto Sakura recargándose en Sukea. -Sakura tengo que irme.-Dijo levantándose de la cama de la joven quien lo miraba atónita. -Pero yo creí que...-Kakashi coloco un dedo sobre la boca de la joven silenciando con esto sus palabras. -Esto es algo que siempre quise hacer solo que en este momento no creo que sea lo mejor.- Dijo Sukea mirando a Sakura quien se veía confundida. -Sakura chan, eres una mujer hermosa y no quiero que mal interpretes pero esta no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas.- Dijo Sukea. Tomando la blusa de la joven para volver a vestirla. Sakura protesto cuando Sukea le coloco de nuevo la blusa. -No te entiendo.- Dijo Sakura quitándose la blusa de nuevo e intentando quitarse el sostén. Sukea comenzó a reír. -Por favor para hermosa, no me puedo contener si haces este tipo de cosas. Sakura decidió hacerle caso y se detuvo. -¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que pregunto al ver que Sukea le colocaba la blusa de nueva cuenta. -Solo te puedo decir que este no es el modo en que quiero que se den las cosas.- Dijo Sukea sentándose a lado de Sakura. -Está bien.-Dijo Sakura poniéndose su blusa nuevamente.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura chan.- Dijo Sukea saliendo del cuarto de Sakura, quien rápidamente se levanto de la cama. -Espera no te vayas... por que no pasas aquí la noche.- Dijo Sakura. -Señorita Haruno espero que este no sea otro de sus trucos.-Dijo Sukea sonriendo. -No tengas miedo, solo me gustaría que te quedaras y no se ya que no quieres hacerlo, porque no solo dormimos juntos.- Propuso Sakura mirando al castaño, quien no sabía si confiar en ella. -Está bien, me quedare a dormir pero si intentas abusar de mi me voy.- Dijo Sukea provocando que la joven riera.

Sakura y Sukea estaban en la cama recostados, platicando sobre diversos temas, Sakura se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que Sukea le apasionaba mucho la lectura, tanto como la fotografía. -Sukea ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunto la joven mirándolo. -Tengo 33, cumpliré 34 ahora en septiembre.- Dijo acariciando los cabellos rosados de la joven que estaba recostada en su pecho. -No creí que fueras tan grande, siempre pensé que nos llevarías por uno años.- Dijo Sakura. -No has cambiado en nada incluso ahora pareciera que tienes 24 cuando mucho.- Sukea comenzó a reír ante las palabras de Sakura quien al sentir como Sukea la acariciaba poco a poco iba quedándose dormida, tenía miedo de dormir, pues temía que al hacerlo Sukea se fuera y la dejara sola. Kakashi no supo en que momento de la noche se durmió.

Kakashi fue despertado por un sonido al que el no estaba acostumbrado una alarma. La joven de cabellos rosados se revolvió entre las sabanas, molesta por el ruido así que Kakashi apago la alarma y se levantó dejando dormir un rato más a su compañera de cuarto. Antes de marcharse rumbo a la torre del Hokage decidió prepararle el desayuno a Sakura.


	7. Capítulo 7

Al llegar a casa comenzó a cambiarse para ir a la oficina, quitándose la camiseta se dio cuenta de que olía a ella, ese aroma dulce que desprendía su cuerpo, recordó lo que había sucedido en la noche y sin pensarlo estaba a punto de salir para ir nuevamente a lado de su amada y terminar lo que dejo pendiente en la noche. - ¿Te vas tan rápido? Últimamente ya no pasas tiempo en casa. Yo creo que debes de dejar de darle tantos rodeos y decirle la verdad.- Dijo Pakun quien estaba de pie observando a Kakashi desde la puerta de su habitación. -No entiendo de todo las relaciones humanas pero me parece que debes decirle la verdad antes de que lleguen a un punto en el que no haya retorno, no siempre puedes ser dos personas a la vez.- Dijo Pakun caminando y metiéndose debajo de la cama de Kakashi para después salir con una pelota en el hocico y dejándola a los pies del ninja copia. Mirando a Pakun pensó que tal vez él tenía razón, había una forma de acercarse a Sakura siendo el mismo, tardaría un tiempo pero lo lograría ganaría el corazón de Sakura siendo el mismo.

Ahí estaba otra mañana como cualquier otra entrenando, estaba molesta por que él se fue sin despedirse, solo le dejo una bandeja con el desayuno servido. Esperaba verlo mientras entrenaba pues el siempre aparecía en el momento menos pensado. Cansada de esperarlo decidió tomar sus cosas e irse temprano al hospital. Cuando iba a levantar su bolso donde estaba su botella de agua lo único que encontró fue una pelota. -Lo que me faltaba mi bolso se convirtió en una tonta pelota.- Dijo lanzando la pelota. Estaba buscando su bolsa cuando algo la empujo molestándola, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ūhei, quien le dejaba la pelota. -Vuelve a lanzarla.- Ordeno el can mientras tomaba la pelota y se daba la vuelta. -La pelota quiero la pelota.- Comenzaron a gritar los demás Ninken cuando llegaron a donde estaba Sakura quien estaba molesta por su bolso desaparecido. -Sé que ustedes fueron y no les daré la pelota hasta que me devuelvan mi bolso.- Grito, los perros solo ladearon la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabían de que hablaba. Buru quien se había quedado atrás del grupo vio que Sakura tenía la pelota así que se lanzó sobre ella tirando a la ninja. -Buru deja a Sakura en paz, sabes que debes de esperar a que lance ella la pelota. -Dijo Kakashi con una voz bastante ronca.

Kakashi se acercó a Sakura y la ayudo a incorporarse. -Lo siento Sakura chan a veces me cuesta trabajo que me obedezcan.- Dijo Kakashi. -Por cierto creo que esto es tuyo.-Dijo extendiéndole un bolso rojo a la joven, quien volteo a ver a los canes que desaparecieron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que la joven estaba enojada con ellos. El único que se quedo fue Buru quien sintiéndose culpable recargo su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura. -Está bien te perdono por tirarme.- Dijo la peli rosa acariciando al enorme bulldog. - ¿Sakura chan te gustaría almorzar conmigo?- Pregunto Kakashi sorprendiendo bastante a la joven. -Acepto solo si usted Hokage sama paga la cuenta.- Dijo la chica mirando al peli plata. -Vayamos entonces conozco un buen lugar.- Kakashi tomo a la chica de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una cafetería que sabía le gustaría mucho a la joven.

La cafetería era algo rustica, sin duda algo muy al estilo del ninja copia, un lugar sencillo y confortable. Se encontraba viendo el menú cuando noto que Sakura lo miraba. - ¿Pasa algo Sakura chan?-Pregunto Kakashi viendo como la joven se sonrojaba un poco. -No pasa nada sensei solo pensaba que tal vez usted debería pedir un té de canela con miel, creo eso le ayudara a que su garganta mejore un poco. -Dijo Sakura riendo un poco apenada mientras veía al ninja frente a ella. -Gracias por el consejo Sakura chan.- Le dijo Kakashi sonriendo debajo de la máscara.

Sakura llego con muy buen humor al hospital donde su amiga estaba esperándola para que Sakura le contara sobre lo que pensó seria el inicio de su vida sexual. -Frentona que bueno que llegas.- Grito la rubia abriendo el su casillero para cambiarse. -No entiendo porque simplemente no te pones la bata y te la abrochas.- Dijo Sakura mientras veía como su amiga cambiarse. -Estás loca sabes lo mal que me vería si hiciera eso.- Dijo Ino -Entonces porque no simplemente vienes con algo adecuado para el hospital desde casa, te ahorrarías mucho tiempo si hicieras eso.- Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía su bata. -Estás loca, si hiciera eso me vería igual que tu.- Dijo Ino, Sakura por el comentario azotó la puerta de su casillero para después encaminarse a la oficina de Tsunade. Ino se quedó sol, hiso un puchero al entender que con el estado de animo de su amiga. Para Ino no era buena señal que Sakura cambia de humor tan repentinamente de ese modo jamás sabría nada de su apasionada noche o tal vez era que su noche no había sido tan buena como la suya, cerrando la puerta de su casillero se encamino a comenzar con su turno en el hospital.

Tsunade noto que Sakura no era la misma de siempre, en los últimos dos días Sakura estaba de mal humor y en ocasiones se veía triste evitaba a toda costa conversar con las personas más cercanas a ella. El día anterior la había visto discutir con Shikamaru, cuando Tsunade le pregunto al joven Nara porque motivo Sakura le había gritado el solo le dijo que Sakura no había querido tomar su lugar en una misión de acompañamiento a Kirigakure. Shikamaru había insistido en que la misión era sencilla solo constaba de acompañar al Hokage a una reunión con la Misukage.

Tsunade había empezado a atar cabos cuando vio al Hokage salir de la aldea el miércoles por la tarde, estaba totalmente convencida de que Hatake Kakashi y Sukea eran la misma persona, y por lo tanto nadie más que el ninja copia era el culpable de que Sakura estuviera triste, esa misma tarde Ino le confirmo que Sakura no se encontraba bien emocionalmente, estaba pasando por un mal de amores, aunque Ino sentía que probablemente era por algo que había pasado con Sukea y su amiga en la intimidad, cosa que solo molestaba más a Tsunade, el Hokage tendría serios problemas al regresar.

Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta por fin era viernes, Sakura estaba en su departamento pensando en que lo mejor sería quedarse en casa. No había visto a Sukea en dos días y por alguna razón sabía que él no aparecería hoy para ir a su cita con Tsunade. Comenzó a pensar que había sido un error querer acelerar las cosas con Sukea, o que quizá había cometido un error, desanimada volteo a ver el vestido negro que había elegido ponerse ese día. En lugar de ponerse el vestido se puso una pijama y comenzó a preparase para pasar una noche en casa.

Después de unas cuantas horas Sakura se encontraba frente al televisor viendo una película, sin duda esta noche seria larga, miro el reloj y vio que eran las diez dos horas tarde como para ir al bar con su maestra, si lo hiciera seguro Tsunade la haría pagar caro por haberse tardado tanto. Continúo viendo su película cuando escucho como alguien golpeaba a su puerta, no estaba de ánimo para visitas, sin embargo la persona que se encontraba afuera de su casa siguió golpeando la puerta. Escucho como alguien comenzaba a girar la llave dentro de la cerradura, genial lo que le faltaba Ino llegaba a molestarla, cuando la intrusa encendió la luz de la sala Sakura se dio cuenta de que Ino no venía sola, ahí estaban sus amigas y su Shisou junto con Shizune. -Creí que ese idiota te había contagiado su impuntualidad, nunca pensé que te había dejado plantada.- Dijo Tsunade viendo a Sakura quien comía otro dumpling de los que había en la mesa de centro, Sakura lo sabía se veía mal en pijama y comiendo mientras veía una película; esa película que fue la más cursi que pudo encontrar. Tsunade quien veía a Sakura como una hija fue hasta el sofá donde estaba Sakura y la abrazo. -Vamos llora, yo te entrene para ser más fuerte, pero nunca te dije lo mucho que puede doler el amor.- Tsunade soltó una risa antes de que Sakura comenzara a llorar. -Y vaya que lo sé cada persona a la que ame murió. Pero tranquila Sakura prometo que solo le romperé unos cuantos huesos a ese idiota.- Dijo abrazándola más fuerte pero Sakura se separó del abrazo. -Shisou ¿Usted sabe dónde está Sukea?-Pregunto la joven mirando con sus ojos cristalinos a su maestra suplicando un respuesta. -Sakura te prometo que en este momento no sé dónde está, pero en cuanto lo sepa podrás encontrarlo en el hospital.- Dijo Tsunade limpiando las lágrimas que había en el rostro de su alumna.

-Bien chicas animemos a Sakura.- Dijo Ino saliendo de la cocina de Sakura con algunos vasos. -Qué bueno que ya todas saben mi viejo dicho "No hay dolor que no se pueda curar con alcohol"- Grito Tsunade alzando una botella de Sake y poniéndola en la mesa.


End file.
